


No Way Around It

by zastrifel



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zastrifel/pseuds/zastrifel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dancing, a lot of tequila and Quinn wakes up next to a very naked Rachel Berry. The story takes place after Thanksgiving 2012. Multi-chapter story. Rated M for language and future sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning To You, Too

~ Chapter One- Good Morning To You, Too ~

She’d done it again. God, her head hurt so fucking much! Why she kept doing it, she didn’t know. The sun, invading her sight like never before, was almost unbearable. She rubbed her eyes to rid of both the sting and sleep.  
Jesus! There was so much alcohol. So many fragments of what she had lived the night before. Just that though…fragments. And none of them making any sense. Some dancing, some laughing. Lots of tequila shots. At least for now, she thought. Maybe after a nice shower and a cup of coffee her memory would clear up.

A sound of ruffling sheets disturbed her from the thoughts that welcomed this damn drunken morning. Somebody was sleeping right beside her.  
Immediately, panic ran through her. She peeked underneath the sheet almost like out of instinct. No clothes. Shit! She had brought a stranger back to Rachel’s apartment! When did she do that? A guy that she had no recollection of, whatsoever. A guy she had slept with. In Rachel’s bed. In her brand new 1500 count thread Egyptian cotton sheets – the brunette had gone on and on the day before about her exciting new purchase. Quinn thought it was actually kind of cute.  
Back to the matter at hand, she was so dead! She cursed herself inwardly for getting so drunk – she had promised herself that she would never have drunken blackouts again after the last…mishap. There was some more ruffling coming from her left and she was almost too afraid to look. She didn’t want to face her stupid alcohol-driven decisions right now. Her head hurt too much!  
Hesitantly, like in slow motion, she turned to her left to lay eyes on her lover. For the love of God! When did I meet him, anyway? She raised her back so that she was resting on her elbows and took a good look. The sun rays managed to light the room enough for her to have a clear view but the sheet was covering her mystery lover’s entire body. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. She really does that a lot. For a moment, she considered slipping out of bed, disappearing from the face of the earth and thus never having to meet the guy or face the disapproving look on Rachel’s face. And possibly her rants and lectures about inappropriate and irresponsible behaviour. And liver damage.  
She was never a coward though. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take the matter into her hands and pull the sheet so that she could see who was lying beside her. Thinking again that she actually had no clue whatsoever who she had just had sex with the night before, upset her.  
When had she become like this? Not that she had made a habit of it, but still; it made her feel like she was someone else, someone slutish, and she didn’t like it. After the last time, she felt so awkward that it had made her sick to her stomach. Santana was worried that she might have had a bug or something, but when Quinn explained the reason why she felt that way, the Latina had burst into laughter! She literally had tears in her eyes. Clutching her belly, and after taking her time to quiet down the laughter, she’d said “Jesus, Q! If having sex makes you that sick, then you should consider becoming a nun!”. Quinn had never resisted slapping Santana so much in her entire life. Of course, it wasn’t the sex part that had made her sick! It was the randomness of the whole thing. And, of course…the other thing. She felt a blush warming her cheeks and shook her head as if to rid herself of her thoughts.

Decidedly, she raised her right hand and just like a cat, smoothly and silently, she caught the edge of the sheet covering her lover’s head. He’d better be handsome. She didn’t want to find out what Maria Bello in Coyote Ugly really meant. Without having the chance to even finish her thought, strands of dark hair filled her eyes. Huh. Raising her eyebrow she wondered how the hell she had landed a long-haired guy. Ew! She really hoped he wasn’t some kind of cowboy wannabe. She really hated that type of men.  
A sound like water running from the kitchen interrupted her thought. Kurt must be up. He was apparently making coffee as the familiar sound of the miraculously still working coffee maker was clear through the loft Kurt and Rachel rented.

She felt a movement from her left and felt her blood run and fill her head in panic when she realised that her mystery lover had switched sides and was probably awake. Quinn turned her head quickly to actually find herself wishing she hadn’t. Brown, piercing eyes were staring at her. Suddenly, her throat felt really dry. She would look for a glass or bottle of water near her bedside but she wasn’t able to form an actual thought at that moment. Or move. Or blink. How? When? What the fuck? HOW? Her questions must have been obvious by her facial expressions because Rachel was looking at her as panicked as she felt. She kept on clearing her throat and looking at Quinn in utter shock.

“Wha…what happened?” the brunette asked hesitantly, while raising the sheet with her hand in order to cover herself. She felt so exposed.

Quinn looked at her shocked. No. She couldn’t have. How?

“Quinn?” The desperation in Rachel’s voice wasn’t lost on Quinn. Of course, she wanted the blonde to explain. Of course, she felt lost. But the truth was that Quinn felt as lost as she did. She didn’t have any answers.

“I...” Quinn started but she felt her throat closing. She really needed some water. She coughed a little, giving herself the chance to find her voice and tried again. “I don’t know” she replied looking down, suddenly feeling extremely shy. That’s when she realised her left breast was showing. Panicked and releasing a small squeal she grasped her edge of the sheet and covered herself quickly. She looked up at Rachel, ready to face her laughter or maybe mock but all she saw was the brunette looking away awkwardly. Had she been looking at her half-naked and not say a word about it? A new wave of shyness filled her again.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Rachel said with a slight hint of anger. She wasn’t really angry but she needed answers, damn it!

“I mean I have no idea, alright?” Yeah, Quinn was definitely angry now.

Rachel, letting out a huff, narrowed her eyes and in slow, really slow motion, she peeked under the sheet. In an utterly opposite manner, she rapidly emerged from underneath the sheets looking more flushed than ever. Yeap! She was definitely naked.

“Quinn?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m naked”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Rachel replied angrily.

“Me too.” Quinn said, looking and actually feeling like a five-year-old girl that had to admit to her mum that she was the one that broke her favourite china vase.

“Jesus Christ, how did this happen? Did it actually happen? Did we…?” Rachel stopped and looked at Quinn. The blonde surely was as shocked and confused as she was. Panic had taken over her. “Maybe we didn’t have…you know. There’s no way WE, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, would engage in sexual intercourse. In CASUAL sexual intercourse for that matter! Maybe, we just slept. Yeah! That’s it, Quinn! We didn’t have sex with each other. We just fell asleep together…” Rachel said with the feeling of triumph running through her “…in nudity.” She added, feeling less enthusiastic. Was that possible? She raised her eyebrow thinking and confusing herself even more, if that was even possible.

“I...I don’t think so, Rach.” Quinn stated after a few moments.

“Why? I sometimes find myself wanting to sleep in nudity rather than in my pyjamas, especially in the summer months, Quinn.” She was right about this. She was right! Was she right? She had to be right. Yeah.

“Because it feels like I had sex” Quinn answered quickly like she wanted to say that in a manner so that Rachel couldn’t actually hear it “…and except for that, you have hickies all over your neck.”

“WHAT?!” Rachel yelled.

Yeap. It was definitely going to be a very long morning.


	2. The Morning The Earth Stood Still

**_  ~ Chapter Two – The Morning The Earth Stood Still ~ _ **   


 

Rachel rushed to her vanity to check out her neck. What she saw drained the blood off her face. Three rather large purple bruises were decorating her neck. She turned to Quinn, stomping her foot, balling her hands up into fists and placing them indignantly at her sides.

 

“Hickies? You gave me _hickies?”_ Rachel was absolutely fuming.

“I don’t know! _Apparently!”_ Quinn argued feeling slightly ashamed. _What was wrong with her? Hickies? She was never that kind of girl. She never needed to mark her territory. Whoever Quinn Fabray dated was automatically off limits for everyone else. Well, except for Santana as it seemed. And Rachel._

“Rachel? Are you ok?” Kurt’s voice came from the kitchen.

 _FUCK!_ Rachel cursed inwardly. She obviously had forgotten that Kurt should be up this time of day. Quinn looked at her with a look of sheer panic.  
  
“I’m perfectly fine, Kurt! I just…fell out of bed again!” shouted Rachel trying to hide the awkwardness and sound like she was actually OK.

 _Is it a habit of hers to fall out of bed,_ Quinn wondered. _Focus, Fabray._

  
“Are you sure? Did you hurt yourself? I’m coming in!” sounded Kurt’s response.   
  
The two girls – who were still very naked under Rachel’s sheets – turned to look each other with bulging eyes.  
  
“NO!! DON’T COME IN!” the brunette paused for a brief moment. “I’M NAKED!”she rushed. Quinn nodded like she was trying to approve of the way she was handling Kurt.  
  
“Oh, ok! Well, come on out, Ms. Berry. There’s freshly-made coffee and breakfast is going to be served shortly.” Kurt sing-songed.  
  
“Ok! I’ll be there in a little while, Kurt!” said the small diva loudly. She felt relieved. God, what would she do if Kurt came in her bedroom and found her with the blonde? She felt kind of bad that she had lied to him, but still. Well, half-lied. She WAS naked after all. __  
  


_Oh God!_ She was still naked! She felt her cheeks blush.

 

“Quinn?” the brunette breathed.

“Hmm?” Quinn said absentmindedly.  
  
“Would you mind turning around for a bit? I...I would like to get dressed.” Rachel said shyly.  
  
Quinn seemed to have woken up from her daydream and quickly muttered “Shit. Yeah, sorry.” and turned around clutching the sheet so that it wouldn’t leave her exposed. She needed to give the girl some privacy _. Of course_. Quinn inwardly laughed at the fact that apparently a few hours ago they were having sex and now they were suddenly shy to get dressed in front of each other.

 

The blonde felt her anxiety level rise again. She needed to get out of there. And fast! As realization was dawning upon her, she couldn’t just fit into her brain the fact that she had just had sex with Rachel freaking Berry; who was now changing or actually putting on some clothes, because _of course_ they had just had sex the night before so _of course_ she would be naked! _Oh dear Lord. This is what panic attacks feel like? Breathe, Fabray. Breathe._

After her “not-so-mysterious-anymore lover” got dressed – she had found a pair of yoga pants and tight turtleneck in her drawer ( _those hickies had to be concealed somehow_ ) -  Quinn asked her to do the same. Rachel looked down and nodded before she turned around to give the blonde the chance to put on some clothes.

 

Nerves filled the smaller girl’s body. _What the hell happened? HOW did it happen? Sweet Moses, I can’t remember. I definitely recall going to that bar with Quinn. Yeah. And we had some wine. All right. And then some shots. Ok, maybe we shouldn’t have had that many shots. And then…shit._ Rachel dropped her head in defeat. Everything was a blank after that. Of course, it was. Rachel Barbra Berry was never one to handle her alcohol. She could still remember fragments of her party during Alcohol Awareness Week back in Lima. She cringed at the memory.

 

Quinn cleared her throat. “Rach?”  
  
The brunette turned around quickly. “Yes, Quinn?” God, it felt so awkward. What the hell was she going to do now? She eyed the taller girl noticing that she had put on the same clothes from last night – a pair of tight worn-out jeans, hugging the blonde’s curves perfectly, and tight-fitting dark blue short-sleeved button-down shirt. _Of course she would dress with last night’s outfit. Her luggage is in the living room. And she honestly looks astonishing in this ensemble._  
  
“Umm, what are we going to do?” asked the blonde sincerely. And feeling kind of weird having Rachel looking at her upside down.  
  
Rachel shook her head in order to get rid of her ridiculous thoughts and sat down at the lower edge of the bed. “I have no idea.” She answered and let out a sigh.  
  
Quinn thought of sitting next to her on the bed but, given the current situation and confusion, she opted not to.  
  
“Do you…umm…remember anything?” she asked the smaller girl in a low voice.  
  
Rachel looked up in a quick fashion. “No! I mean, I remember going to the bar. I remember drinking…a lot” she rolled her eyes. Maybe Quinn was rubbing off on her. No pun intended. “But that’s it.” She went on. “I cannot for the life of me remember anything else after that.”  
  
Quinn looked disappointed.  
  
“What about you?” the brunette asked with a hint of hope looking up at the blonde.

 

Quinn shook her head. “Same as you.”   
  
Uncomfortable silence filled the room and both girls felt like they needed to say something but neither of them spoke. Well, until Kurt did.  
  
“Hey, Rachel? Have you seen Quinn?” he asked.  
  
Both girls fell into panic-mode again. They looked at each other trying to think of an answer to give Kurt.

 

Bulging eyes, nostrils flaring, the brunette stood up abruptly and whispered harshly “ _What should I say?!”_  
  
“I don’t know!” Quinn whispered in response. Arms flailing all around the place.

 

“She’s not out here.” Came the boy’s voice again. He sounded like he was actually searching for the blonde. “Is she in there with you?”

 

“Wait a minute, Kurt! I’m on the phone” yelled the brunette to buy more time. _Smart save,_ she thought. She looked at Quinn desperate for help. The taller girl had her arms folded over her chest and was shaking her head in a _lame move, Berry_ manner.  
  
“ _Oh, give me a break, Quinn! What was I supposed to do?”  
  
“_ Oh, I’m sorry. Well, come on out when you’re done ‘cause everything is getting cold.” Kurt was so sweet taking care of her like that.   
  
“Ok!” shouted Rachel. “I’ll be right there!”  
  
“ _Rachel, where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?!”_ Quinn whispered harshly.  
  
“All right, let me think for a second” Rachel said with conviction. She was going to do this. She would think of a solution and fast! She was born to thrive in stressful situations. A one-night stand with her friend was no exception. She felt her stomach flutter at that thought and looked terrified momentarily.   
  
Quinn was staring at her waiting anxiously for a reply. “I’m waiting, Berry!” she said exasperatedly.

 

“ _I got it!”_ the imaginary light bulb lit up over Rachel’s head. Quinn motioned her to get the words out.

 

“Kurt has got to go to work soon.” Rachel whispered. “You are going to hide in here while I am out there having breakfast with him and when he leaves we will both have the chance to…”  
  
“Leave and not see each other ever again?” Quinn cut her off. _Had she said that out loud?_

 

Rachel averted her eyes to her feet, suddenly looking sad. Quinn mentally chastised herself. The days when her harsh words hurt the brunette were over and she felt proud of that and actually happy to have her friendship for a change. She didn’t want to make her friend look or feel that way.

“I’m sorry. I meant, for both of us to get on our business. Respectively.” She corrected. At least she hoped so.

 

“Ok.” The smaller girl replied in a kind of relieved tone. _It worked,_ the blonde thought. Mental high-five.

 

“So, do you agree with my plan, Quinn? I strongly believe it is the perfect option in our predicament.” Rachel said feeling sure of herself.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Quinn whispered. It was indeed the best option given the situation they were in. “Just go out there already before he barges in here.”

 

The diva nodded. She took a couple of steps towards the door, took a deep breath, straightened her posture and her clothes and after taking a last look at her last night’s lover – _I’m never going to get used to the idea that THAT actually happened –_ she placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door with determination. “Good morning, Kurt.” The door clicked shut with a deafening silence.

 

Quinn let her body slump at the edge of the bed. She was at a loss. This was not happening. It was the kind of situation when you feel like you’re actually floating over your own body, experiencing life from a distance. Would the Earth open up and swallow her whole already?

 

She placed a hand on her forehead, supporting her head and let out a sigh which seemed to have been hiding inside for too long. How did it come to this? She wasn’t even attracted to Rachel. Her stomach felt weird. _Maybe I’ll get sick again._ She imagined Santana laughing her ass off from a corner in the room.

 

Outside Rachel’s bedroom, in the kitchen, Kurt and Rachel were having small talk while having their breakfast. Quinn approached the bedroom door to listen to their conversation more easily.

 

“So, Ms. Rachel Berry. What happened to you last night?” Kurt asked curiously, having a seat at the kitchen table and grabbing his coffee mug almost lovingly. The boy did love his morning coffee.

 

Rachel choked on her own coffee. Kurt looked at her worriedly. He made a move to get up and go to her to pat her on her back. Rachel motioned him not to.

 

“I’m ok.” She whispered with a labored breath trying to clear her throat. _Smooth_ she thought.

 

Kurt sat back down staring at her with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

 

“Whatever do you mean, Kurt?” the brunette asked, failing horribly to act cool. She hoped it would be lost on Kurt.

 

It wasn’t.

 

“Well, missy” Kurt started gingerly “You texted me at around 8 that you were going out for drinks with Quinn and that you were expecting me to come join you guys.” Rachel was listening carefully. _How much did Kurt know?_

_“_ But since I was working late, I wasn’t off work until 11 which is when I called you but you never answered.” Rachel felt her heart rate rise.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Kurt. I must have been dancing at that time or getting drinks or something, because I never heard my phone ring and as I recall, I never checked it either.” The brunette said guiltily. _How drunk was she that she didn’t neither hear nor check her phone?_ The thing was literally attached to her.

 

“I called you 5 times and sent you 3 exponentially angrily written texts.” Kurt cut her off as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh” Rachel said dropping her gaze trying to find a proper response to that.

 

“Mm hmm” was Kurt’s sassy response.

 

“Well…” Rachel started carefully “we did have a lot of drinks.” She said truthfully and half smiling.

 

“Really??” the boy seemed suddenly really interested in their conversation.

 

“Oh, trust me. We did.” Rachel let out a laugh.

 

“And what happened to our beautiful, blonde friend? Where in the name of Lisa Minnelli is she?” he asked. He gasped. “Did she meet anyone at the bar?” he asked again intrigued.

 

“THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT SHE DID!” Rachel shouted quite emphatically. She felt so relieved. She didn’t have to come up with an excuse for Quinn. Kurt has given the perfect solution to her problem at hand himself.

 

“Easy there, tiger.” Kurt told her eyeing her strangely. “What’s wrong with you today anyway? You seem weird…and flushed” he said getting up and placing his mug in the sink.

 

“I’m just a little hung-over, I guess.” The brunette replied feeling proud of herself for coming up with a great excuse. And a little called-out on the “flushed” part.

 

“So what happened to Quinn?” the small boy asked again.

 

“Oh! She had a few drinks with him and, after she thoughtfully asked me if I was ok with her leaving with him, she did. So I guess…she slept at his place.” _Damn, I’m on fire today!_

_“_ Wow! Score for Ms. Fabray! Was he cute?” he asked clapping his hands excitedly.

 

“Very, as I recall. And he seemed classy and talented, I might add.” Yes, Rachel was imagining a male version of herself right now.   
  
She felt Quinn’s eye roll from inside her bedroom.

 

“Nicely done, Quinn!” Kurt said feeling strangely proud of his high school friend.

 

“Mm hmm” the brunette nodded happily. She was a good actress indeed. _Brava, Rachel. Brava._

 

“Anyway, before I forget, drink a lot of water and do not – _I repeat –_ do NOT watch TV or get on your laptop. Monitors are not your friend right now.”

 

Rachel wasn’t following.

 

“For your hangover, Rachel. Wake up!”

 

“Oh!” Rachel nodded emphatically. “Thank you, Kurt. How do you know all this anyway?” she asked curiously.

 

“Oh, dear” Kurt started with a knowing laughter “there’s still so much you don’t know about me.”

 

Rachel smiled at him raising an eyebrow.

 

“As much as I relish your company, albeit immensely peculiar, I have to go to work. Don’t you have classes you need to get to?”   
  
“Not until the afternoon actually.” Rachel answered.

 

“Ok then! See you later, dear. Have a great day” he sing-songed. Kurt was always a morning person. Rachel was too, but today was kind of an exception.

“Oh! And don’t forget to give Quinn my regards and congratulations on her score when you see her!” he added.  
  
Rachel almost choked for the second time at that.

 

“Ok bye!” she shouted before she heard the door of their loft close behind her roommate.

 

A wave of relief washed over her. _Thank God, that’s over._  
  
Her bedroom door opened slightly.  
  
“Is the coast clear?” Quinn’s voice was heard.

 

“Yes, come on out, Quinn.”

 

After all that was said with Kurt and what she went through trying to confront her best friend and roommate about what happened the previous night, Rachel expected Quinn to be glad she did a marvelous job covering for both of them to Kurt.

 

She was wrong. Quinn looked defeated.

 

 _Of course,_ Rachel thought. _The fact that she got Kurt off their scent couldn’t take back the night that they had. And all its bizarreness._

Both girls exchanged shy looks. Quinn averted her eyes to her feet and Rachel to her coffee mug. _Where are my manners?_

“Would you like some coffee, Quinn?” the brunette offered.

 

Quinn was weighing her options. Stay for some coffee (her body and especially her head were screaming “ _Yes!”)_? Or get the hell out? If she were to stay, they would have to have _the talk._ If she were to leave, she would leave a very unhappy Rachel behind, as well. Never mind the fact that no matter how awkward things felt, she thought that having the talk and agreeing to never mention it like NEVER again would definitely clear the air between them. Each of them would go on with their respective lives. Surely, at first they would probably avoid each other, but in a little while they would resume their relationship as it was. Well, before their _encounter._  
  
Opting to be an adult about it and not losing a friend due to a fucking drunken mistake, she let out a heavy sigh and proceeded to the kitchen cupboard to get herself a mug.

 

“Here, I’ll get it.” Rachel offered happily while getting up from her seat at the kitchen table. The blonde had already opened the cupboard and was reaching for a mug. “I got it, Rach.” Quinn said tiredly.

But the small diva was already reaching up to help her lo…friend.

And then their hands brushed. And then…electricity. Both of them pulled their hands abruptly  and brought them close to their chest as if they had touched scorching flames. _What the hell was that?_

Quinn was staring at her hand, which still tingled from the brunette’s touch, feeling utterly uneasy. She turned to look at Rachel and noticed that the girl was completely phazed. Continuing to eyeing she reached blindly for the damn mug in order to finally have some coffee. The morning was hell already, no argue with that. But having not had her caffeine intake was making it so much worse. She grabbed the coffee pot and helped herself to some deliciously smelling brew. After having the first sip – _damn that was good –_ she turned her gaze to Rachel again. She hadn’t moved a muscle. _Wow._

The brunette was having a completely different experience. After her hand brushed with Quinn’s, she felt her stomach twist. A mixture of warmth and excitement overwhelmed her. Unruly flashes of images filled her mind. Hands touching. Laughter. Then flirty smiles. Soft touches on Quinn’s arms and Rachel’s cheek. Quinn’s full lips. Quinn biting her lower lip inches away from Rachel’s own lips. Rachel’s back on the wall outside the loft with the blonde’s hands pinning her there with force.

 

_Oh my God._

Rachel brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. Quinn, who was watching her the whole time feeling more and more worried about the girl, moved closer to check if she was ok. The brunette jumped at Quinn’s touch again and ran panicked to her bedroom.

“Rachel, are you ok?” the blonde shouted through the shut door. _What the hell was that?_  
  
After a couple more tries and no response from Rachel, she decided to open the door and see for herself if the smaller girl was alright.

 

A moment before she reached the handle, the door opened and Rachel emerged. Quinn jumped back in surprise.

 

“Rachel? Are you alright? What are you doing?” the taller girl asked curiously as she watched Rachel putting her keys in her bag and searching for her coat.

 

“I have to go, Quinn.” She wasn’t even looking at her. She was looking for her coat in a hurry, pulling chairs, opening closets, even looking under the sofa.

 

“Rach, I really think we should talk about this.” Quinn reasoned calmly.

 

“And I really have to go, Quinn.” Rachel replied with a hint of sarcasm and absolutely no eye contact with the blonde.

 

“Rachel?”

 

Nothing.

 

Quinn took a few hurried steps near the brunette only to grab her arms like she was trying to get some sense in the girl. “Would you stop for a second?!”

 

Both girls were staring at each other breathing heavily. Rachel lost herself into Quinn’s hazel eyes, ignoring the tingles that she felt from her touch and the now constant fragmented images that she had her hung-over brain to thank for. While Quinn felt her head swim and forgot what she wanted to say for a moment there.

 

“I…really….think we should talk, Rachel.” She said in a now very low and calm voice.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Quinn.” Rachel’s voice was a little louder than a whisper. “I believe we both agree it was just a mistake. We will just move on with our lives like nothing ever happened. At all.” She added feeling more bold and releasing herself from the taller girl’s hands.

 

“But it DID happen, damn it!” Quinn was furious.

 

“Quinn, I really have to go.” The brunette was now putting her finally found coat. It was on the floor next to the front door after all. _Huh._

“Where do you even have to go to? You said it yourself that you didn’t have any classes until the afternoon!” the blonde’s voice was coated with anger.

 

Rachel pondered for a second. She needed to find an excuse and fast!

 “I need to see Brody, ok?!”

Her ability to lie so fast was starting to worry her. She looked at Quinn waiting for a response of some kind. All of a sudden, it didn’t seem fair to her friend to just leave her there, no matter how much she was _dying_ to get out of there and do anything to forget about last night and the burning images in her head.

 

Quinn just stood there. Watching her with glaring eyes and breathing through her nose. _What the hell is this? 30 minutes ago I was considering climbing down the fire escape in order to avoid this very conversation, and now I am the one who’s bitching about it? What’s wrong with me?_  
  
“You know what? You’re absolutely right!” the blonde stated tilting her head and placating the best fake smile in the world.

 

And then she walked to the corner of the living room area where her luggage was.

 

“What do you mean?” Rachel wondered knitting her eyebrows.

 

“I mean _…(Quinn stooped to get her travelling satchel and placed the straps on her right shoulder to carry it)…_ you are right, Rachel. What is it difficult for you to understand?” this was – as Finn would put it – scary Quinn talking.

 

“But…” the brunette started.

 

“But nothing! You go on to that fucking Brody guy, while I myself go my own fucking way! I don’t even know why I suggested we talk about it! I didn’t want to! I thought it was something that YOU wanted, but clearly it’s not. So the hell…with this!” and Quinn was out the door, slamming it shut at the process.

 

Rachel stood still in sheer shock and her mouth agape. _Quinn had the sense to act like an actual adult where she was the one that tried to run away without even an explanation._

_Brava, Rachel, Brava._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
